Romance In A Nightmare
by JayXNitro
Summary: Finn and Jake's adventures in the nightmare called high school. Will they make it out alive? will they get heartbroken? Ready to find out! I suck at summaries so...
1. First Day

**Jay: I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Amu: WHy do you keep doing this?!**

**Jay: Idk but i don't own adventure time :D**

**First Day**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Bzz! Bzz! Stupid alarm clock, messing up my good sleep. I go downstairs and and sit down at the kitchen table. My brother, Jake, makes the best bacon pancakes ever! The guy loves the color orange, he has orange hair, an orange bed, an orange jacket, orange jeans, etc. "Jake!" I yell out "yeah?" he turns around to face me "can you pass me the orange juice?" I say lazily "sure broham" he smiles that great big smile he always wears. Today is the first day of school! Ahh hess.. I can smell the boredom from here..I put on my Blue V-neck and Jacket, Dark blue jeans, and black adidas and head to school along with Jake and his girlfriend Crystal, she has rainbow colored everything! Its weird how everyone sticks to a color. I go with blue, Jake goes with orange, Crystal wears rainbow, and my 5th grade crush Bonnibel, sticks with pink.

"Alright so i got World Language, Language Arts, Math, and …..Science" I groan, Why science!? Its sooo boring! Ugh, atleast I'm in the same class as bonnibel, i smile at the thought. "Oof!" Who's the jerk who messed up my dream?! Oh well, gotta act nice so.. "Sorry" I say, just to make a good impression at the first day of school ya know. "Its fine" Phew! That went we- Wait a sec! That was a girls voice! "Ahh, m-my name is F-Fin" Dang my lack of ability to speak to women! "Its fine just watch out next time ok weenie?" She smirks. SO since she's rude I guess I can too, but because I'm a nice guy I won't, "O-ok" I stutter and keep walking to my first class, Language arts.

**TIME SKIP CAUSE I CAN**

**Lunch time**

"Good first day guys!" I grin "So how was your first day guys?", "Great! Im really looking forward to the next 4 years" Bonnibel Says, I know she's kinda nerdy, but she's still really cute so…"I would rather be on the computer, but its ok" Bmo says, he's got green glasses, green Cargo Pants, and a green sweater, so basically he wears green. "Your obsessed with computer games dude" Jake says Jokingly. Well duh, he's a computer genius! "Its fine, some jerks almost got me mad though" Amber has some anger issues, she likes the color red. Red hair, Red shirt, red skirt, well you get the point. "Good thing you kept control Amber" bubblegum said chuckling. "I think this year will be a good one, don't you think?" I asked everyone, Crystal nodded, she doesn't talk very much, but whatever. "Hope so" BMO said, nervous bullies will get him again, "Its fine BMO. I got your back man" I smile.

"Of course you got his back bro" Jake said trying to hold back his laugh "With your weak arms and twig like legs" BMO started laughing like crazy and i could tell Bonnibel and Amber were trying to hold back their laughs too. Alright guys I'm gonna be honest here, I AM NOT WEAK! And Jake out of all should know that! "Grr" I growl and stand up to leave, "No no wait Finn we're sorry!" Bonnibel said, Damn Amber starting to laugh. "Yeah whatever" I say sternly and leave, Like I need them!

Great just what I need, the girl I bumped into bumps into me again! "Look pal, you gottta stop bumping into me!" she yells at me and leaves. "Like I give a shit" I grumble. Oops looks like she heard me, "What!" Dang it, "What?" I said nervously "I didn't say anything!". "Ok ok I'm sorry, lets just be friends ok?" I held out my hand "Fine" she shook my hand and left. How odd...

**Jay: Ok please R&R IT WILL HELP ALOT, tell me what you think. This is my first adventure time fanfic so..Criticm is accepted**

**thats all for now, I promise to make chapters longer and all that other jazz, but for now bai!**


	2. Nothing Much

**Jay: Ok so thanks for the reviews guys**

**Guest- Amber is Flame Princess in this story**

**Jay: I don't own adventure time so…IM SAD T^T**

**Not-So-Nice**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Ahh, second day of school and I feel fffiiiiineeee~ Wait a sec! I FORGOT TO ASK THE GIRL FOR HER NAME! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME? I groan, how could I be so stupid? "You okay?" Jake says looking over at me "U-Uh Im fine" I forgot we're going to school, I faced palm myself, Weiirrddd" Jake says slowly. "Hello class! My name is Simon Petrikov and I will be teaching you world language" he , an old man teaching me world language, he's got a long white beard and his skin is so pale! He always wears white like…EVEN AFTER LABOR DAY! I shrug.

Class over and I'm free..from that class for now. I Walk to my next class, Science. "Hey finn" Bonnibel Surprises me.

"…"

"Finn?"

".."

"Uhh Earth to Finn!" She waves her hand in front of me.

"YOU ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH WOMAN" I Yell. I Shouldn't have done that, Bonnibel starts to cry, "Oh shit! Im sorry, IM SO SO SORRY!" I Hug her. Man, I forgot we're in the middle of the hall, "Oooh! Finn and Bonnie lovey dove in the middle of the hall!" Jake says smirking "NO DUDE IM JUST COMFORTING HER!" I Yell. "Sure, Sure" he says and leaves.

"Its ok Finn" Bonnie says

"O-ok" I stutter

She gets up and leaves me in the middle of the hallway. Wait! I NEED TO GET TO CLASS! I run to class , YES JUST IN TIME! So anyways the day went on and on and on so lets skip this.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"YEAHHSS!" SCHOOL IS OVER! God thank you school is over. I head to Star Bucks to get some iced coffee "Were ya join?" Oh shit its that girl again "To um…Starbucks to get some iced coffee" I say "Oh! and by the way my name is Marceline" she says holding out her hand. "Sorry for being rude its just I had a bad day" she says. Yeah, I get what she means, I get bad days too so.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" I ask her

"Sure" she says walking beside me.

"So where you from?" I ask her "Um Im from Florida" she says sipping her coffee. "Hey wanna do something fun?!" she says "Oh Uh O-Okaaa-" she pulls me up and drags me outside, "Okay so watch this" she says. I watch, curios what she's going to do, she goes up to a man and slaps him in the face. WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING?! My Jaw dropped "ITS OVER!" She yells and walks away leaving the man dumb founded.

"HAHHAAH HIS FACE!"

".."

"Finn?"

"…"

"Uh cya tomorrow" she walks away.

"What. The. Fuck" I Stand there just watching her walk away.

**Jay: I WORKED MORE ON CHAPTER 3 SO IM SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT!**

**Hayate: Its fine now R&R**


	3. Time To Think

**What is this you say? This is me writing the third chapter even though I'm not done with the second one :D CUZ I CAN**

* * *

**Jay: Umm so uhh...third chap right?**

**Finn: Yes**

**Jay: OK WHOS THE BUM WHO LET HIM IN?!**

**Ikuto: I did**

**Jay: *sigh* Fine Fine**

**Pb: That man tried to touch me!**

**Jay: CALM THE FUCK DOWN PB!**

**Finn: Jay doesn't own adventure time**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

'Marceline, Marceline' I thought in my head. Why did that name sound familiar? I Shrug, It's probably nothing. "Broham!" Jake yells in my face "IM LATE FOR MY DATE WITH CRYSTAL!"

"And its my problem because?"

"BECAUSE YOUR MY BROHAM!"

"Just Run to her already" I sigh and go to the living room to play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 ***DONT OWN*.** Three hours pass and I'm bored out of my mind! Sheesh, whens Jake coming back? I need some thing to do...OH I KNOW!

I Run outside and start kicking around the soccer ball Jake has. Then I remember the Jerks who play soccer at our school, Cole, Sam, and Landon. Landon, the captain, has black shaggy hair with red at the tips, and dark brown eyes. I've known the guy since 7th grade and let me just say, he became more of a douche every year. His friends, Sam and Cole, were nerds before they met Landon. Their both twins, Black crew cuts ***search it up* **and light brown eyes.

The thought of them disgusted me. They push everyone out of the way when they walk down the hall, They gave BMO Wedgies, They even beat me up once and left me in an alley in 8th grade.

"Tch" I looked back to when they beat me up and left me there. I clenched my fist and started to yell, not caring if anyone was gonna hear me. "Hey weenie" Shit, Marceline.

"H-Hey" I looked at her nervously

"So...Whats with the yelling?" she said smirking, Damn you! "Uhh, no reason" Great answer Finn, "Oh really?" she said still smirking "then i'll just leave then" she said walking away, I just don't get girls sometimes.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Finn's P.O.V**

God I'm sleep. I stayed up playing soccer until Jake came at like 10 P.M. "Whats wrong with you?" BMO asked fixing his glasses "Nothing, just a little ti-" I yawn "-red" "YEAH MY BRO WAS STAYING UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING SOCCER AND STUFF!" Jake said grinning widely "You should join the soccer team!" Amber said looking at me. Right, like I ever will "Nah, I don't wanna hang out with a bunch of jerks so" I smile.

**Time SKIPPP!  
****LUNCH**  


"Hey Tree Trunks!" I say to the lunch lady. Her real name is Belinda, but we call her Tree Trunks for some reason, Her Pies are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! "Hello there Finny" She smiles "Heres your pie!" She hands me a plate of her famous apple pie. "Thanks Tree trunks" I say as I take my leave "Anytime Finny!" she yells out to me.

"Finny huh?" Marceline Sneaks up behind me "Marcy!" I yell "Stop doing that!", "I can't Finny, Its too fun" she says smirking. I sigh "Whatever" I say and leave "Wait FINNY!" She says mockingly. Man Im sick and tired of her games, "What?" I say looking back "You forgot to give me a kiss!" she says, still mocking me! Oh heres my chance for payback. "Your right" I say as I walk up to her and kiss her quickly., "Now bye" I say walking towards Jake, Bmo, Amber, and Bonnibel.

"sheesh Just kidding" I yell out to her before sitting down at my table.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Jake Yells at me, I look around to see everyone with their Jaws hanging down. "What?" I say, "DONT 'WHAT?' ME!" Jake yells "WE SAW YOU KISS HER!". "Guys its no big deal, we're just friends" I tell them, Jake calms down "Fine...Fine"

The rest of lunch was boring so I'm gonna skip this part.

* * *

******After School, At Home**

******Finn's P.O.V**

What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Do. At. Lunch!?

_you kissed marcelne, stupid_

Who are you!?

_Im Tom Cruise.._

WHAT THE FUCK!?

_Yeah...Im here to talk to you_

Ok Ok..So what now

**_Ugh Your so annoying_**

OK NOW WHO ARE YOU?!

**_Finn, im Abraham Lincoln_**

Oh my God, IM LOSING IT!

_Finn, We're here to help you ok?_

Alright so what now..

_**First Finn, You kissed marceline, but then told her you were just playing around s out doesn't affect any of you**_

_He's Right, So calm down Ok?_

Yeah Yeah ok thanks guys.

I fell asleep in my bed thinking about my life and what will happen tomorrow. "FINN!" Jake Yells, thanks a lot! I was just going to bed! Sheesh... "Marceline came over!" he starts to panic, "Wait, MARCELINE!?" I run Outside. HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHERE I LIVE!? "Hey Weenie" she says "uhh, about what happened at lunch. Im sorry about that" I say nervously. "Your fine weenie" she says with a grin and leaves. "What just happened?" I ask Jake, "I don't know man, I don't know"

* * *

**Jay: Oh Finn *chuckles* I told you guys i was gonna make the chapters longer every time!**

**Amu: Wow...you never did that to us!**

**Jay: IKR! R&R**


	4. Short memories

**Jay: I DONT OWN THIS**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home" I said to a girl. I was like 12 at this time, I cant make out her face though. "Your so cheesy finny" she giggled "and thats why i love you". Our heads leaned in and-_

BBZZ!BZZ! GODDAMN IT ALARM CLOCK! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! "Finn?" that sounds like Marceline.. "W-Whos that?" I say, this is scary as hell "Its me, Marceline!" WHAT THE HELL?! "What are you doing here!?" I yell at her, "Your brother invited me for breakfast" she says grinning "WHAT THE FUCK? JAKE!" Everything went black.

_**Finn, I am arbraham Lincoln and. I. Will. Guide. You. For. Today**_

OK?

_**OK GOOD! Now, this is a dream, but you still need to listen**_

keep goin**..**

_**Today, Landon will bully BMO At lunch on Monday**_

And**?**

_**LET ME FINISH! Ahem, ok so, you need to stop him or else**_

_So _what's the point of this_**?**_

_**GOD DAMN IT BOY JUST LISTEN!**_

Ok I'm sorry. Now continue.

_**GR , you need to stop him or BMO might die**_

And this effect me how?

_**IT EFFECTS YOU CAUSE YOU WILL BE BLAMED!**_

...I DONT WANNA THOUGH!...

_**Ok ok now I wake you up**_

* * *

"Finn?" Jake says shaking me, "Hmm?" I say weakly at him "What?". "Do you want some bacon pancakes?" he says grinning "I Made some". My eyes shot open, who can resist bacon pancakes?! "HELL YEAH! LETS GOOO!" I rush downstairs into the kitchen, it's breakfast time!

Its Sunday so no school and I'm bored.

**TEXT MESSAGES**

**Finn: guys I'm bored**

**Crystal: read a book**

**Bonnie: SHH IM TRYING TO STUDY!**

**Jay: I just took the fatest shit right now..**

**Finn: ... Who the hell are you...**

**Jay: I don't know, I just wanted to join the convo..**

**Bonnie: get out!**

**Jay: Fine**

* * *

Well..that was weird... I took a shower, put on black jeans, a red t-shirt, and red and white Nikes,and took the soccer ball Jake had.

"Oh, Hey Finn!" Oh no...here comes Larae Sam Prilce, LSP for short. She's so annoying, she has poofy purple hair and a purple dress. She hits on every guy she thinks is hot, that includes me, Landon, Sam and Cole, and Jake, even though he's already taken.

"Finn, you know you want me" she says putting a hand on her hip. Eww! Like I ever will. "Sorry Lsp, but I'm not intrested" I say walking away in disgust, "I WONT GIVE UP FINN!" she yells at me with hope she'll date me.

* * *

_"IM SO SORRY FINN!" The little girl cried "I-I have no choice!" She cries even harder. "We'll meet again, I promise you" I say smiling at her weakly "and when we do, even if I dont notice you at first. I'll remember I loved you first deep down in my heart" I say to her, hugging her tightly. She chuckles "I'll still remember how cheesy you are" she says and leaves. "this is goodbye, for now."_

I wake up under the tree I slept near after playing a little soccer. Damn, I was crying in my sleep. I need to find this girl, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Jay: Ooh whose the mystery girl?**

**Finn: IDK**

**Jay: your not supposed to know stupid.**

**Marceline: She's right, R&R Everybody!**


	5. Marcy, I gotta see you tonight

**Jay: Sorry, school sux**

**Marceline: Whats school**

**Jay: its a nightmare**

**Marceline: I CAN HANDLE IT**

**Jay: NO, No one can. OH AND I MADE THIS CHAP EXTRA LONG!**

**Finn: *shudders* JAY DOESNT OWN ADVENTURE TIME***

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

I Pick up my guitar and start to strum."You know how to play?" Bonnibel asked "Um, yeahh..." I Say slowly "OMG YOU NEED TO PLAY A SONG!" She squealed. Nah, I dont wanna "I Dont wanna" I say smirking, she pouts, "C'mon Finny!" She says touching my blonde hair. "Next time" I tell her and walk away, leaving her pouting.

Its Monday and I go to Science and take a seat next to Bonnie. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Damian greeted. She likes us to call her Dr. D Or Mrs. D. "Hey Mrs. D!" Bonnibel replies. They're like really close because both love science. Mrs D has got round glasses and light brown hair _***Kinda Like Betty***_

"Fill one of the jars halfway with ice cubes. Add cold tap water to about an inch from the rim. Stir the ice cubes in the jar for about a minute so that the temperature evens out. Right before you start the activity use a spoon to remove the cubes." Boring science...again. Well, at least Bonnie Is enjoying. She fills the jar will a stupid smile on her face. I hate to say it, but i think shes kinda a nerd. But yet, I still like her. I smile "Class over" she says. How long was I thinking?! "Um What happened!?" I ask Bonnie "For like 15 minutes" she says with a straight face. Why didnt she warn me?! "Why didnt you warn me!?" I yell at her in a whisper "Eh" she says and walks away

**LUNCH**

"Hey guys" BMO greets us nervously "Whats wrong?" I ask

**_REMEMBER STUPID?_**

Oh.."It's Landon" I say sternly. He looked at me shocked "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" "I Just know" i said as I walked over to Landon. "What are you doing weenie" Marceline asked "Im gonna go get Landon" I told her as i kept on walking. "ARE. YOU. INSANE?!" She yelled while blocking my path "Maybe, but I cant let him keep doing this" I told her as I walked around her.

"What do you want?" Landon said looking up at me "Im here to stop you from bullying my friend" I told him. His table laughed "A-Are you kidding me?" he laughed at me while standing up. "Alright you want a fight?" he asked, I nodded, "then lets fight" he said making a fist.

**FIGHT**

I tried to punch me. I Dodged, pulled his arm, then kneed him in the stomach. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent and stared in disbelief. "You BASTARD!" Sam yelled and rushed at me . I flipped over him then kicked him in the face. "Anyone else?" I asked, Cole Growled and tried to kick me in the face. I twisted his arm and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"Woah! BRO HOW DID U DO THAT?!" Jake asked me in astonishment "Umm..." I Tried to think, but then shrugged. "You gotta teach me something!" BMO Asked me sitting back in his chair. "Alright" I said while standing up "So The hand is folded over the top to control the attacking hand and stop it being pushed higher to hit the practitioners face. It is very important to keep the elbow in, just like at the start of Sil Tao Lim. If the elbow is as little as 2cm out of place punches can come through your centre to strike the practitioners body with ease. However with the elbow kept in the practitioner will have no problem deflecting strikes." i told him "Use this trick when they attack you" I told him and walked away "Thanks!" he yelled out to me. I grinned.

**Home**

"Hey weenie. Can you teach me some moves?" marceline asked, we were walking home together. "Hmm" I thought for a moment "Sure I told her giving her a warm smile. "Yes!" she said hugging me,I blushed, "Oh! Uh sorry.." She said releasing me "No prob" I told her as we continued to walk home in silence. I Invited her in my house for some of Jake's Bacon Pancakes. "Man this is good" she said putting another piece of bacon pancakes in her motuh. "Yeah. it is pretty good" i say chuckling "Alright, now to show you some moves" I say and go into the living room. "Ok, Open your hand with your fingers extended and touching together and then-"

It went that way the whole night. I taught her the knife hand strike, Groin kick, and Leg wheel. After that it was raining and her house was far so she stayed over.

**Morning**

Mmm..Its so warm. I look down to see marceline snuggling into my chest. Wait, WHY IS SHE HERE!? "Morning" I whispered softly in her ear. She yawned "Good morn- Holy shit! Sorry Finn!" she said getting up fast. "Nah, its fine" i told her and got up. "You might wanna go home now" I told her and glanced over to my digital alarm clock,Its was 5 A.M. "Your right" she said while rushing to the door with her stuff "Thanks finn" she said and left.

**TIME SKIP TO NIGHT**

I Strummed my guitar and started to sing.

_Girl, you know I love talking to you on the phone_  
_I could listen to your sweet voice all night long_  
_Sometimes I can get by with a sweet dreams baby good night,_  
_But this time, well, I don't wanna spend it alone_

Marceline was shocked to hear Finn singing_  
_

_So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright_  
_Listen for me pulling into your drive_  
_Look out your window—you'll see my lights_  
_Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight_  
_The way the breeze is blowing, blowing_  
_Got me wishing I was holding, holding_  
_Holding you so tight under that porch light_  
_But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight_  
_Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight._

My thoughts were filled with that mystery girl that i saw in my dreams

_I got a couple hundred pictures of your pretty face_  
_On my phone, on my dash—all over the place_  
_But I would drive a million miles_  
_Just to see that little smile in real life_  
_Baby, it's worth the drive,_  
_You're worth the drive._

Her face became clearer now. I can make out her face

_So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright_  
_Listen for me pulling into your drive_  
_Look out your window—you'll see my lights_  
_Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight_  
_The way the breeze is blowing, blowing_  
_Got me wishing I was holding, holding_  
_Holding you so tight under that porch light_  
_But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight_  
_Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, whoa._

Memories of my past flashed in my mind

_No, I don't care what time it is,_  
_I just gotta get a little moonlight kiss_  
_Girl, I can't help it when I feel like this_  
_There's only one thing to do_  
_Baby, I'm missing you_

I see her now. Its weird. She kinda looks like..

_I'm coming over, I hope it's alright_  
_Listen for me pulling into your drive_  
_Look out your window—you'll see my lights_  
_Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight_  
_The way the breeze is blowing, blowing_  
_Got me wishing I was holding, holding,_  
_Holding you so tight under that porch light_  
_But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight_  
_Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah, yeah_

Je black hair, red eyes, looks like..

_Girl, I gotta see you tonight (tonight, tonight)_

Marceline...

* * *

**Jay: OOHH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN**

**Finn: IDK**

**Jay: The song was gotta see you tonight by scott mccreary**

**Finn: Cool**

**Jay: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Pwease? *puppy eyes* I will make chaps longer. I swear**

**Pb: R&R!**


	6. Why must Love leave a Mark?

**Jay: I DONT OWN THIS**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Wow Finn" WHOA! HOW LONG WAS SHE HERE? "Never knew you could sing like that" she winked at me. "Um...I-I..Uhh" real smooth Finn, Real smooth. She chuckled "well cya tomorrow weenie" she said and left.

"Finn" a random girl said. God, people just have to keep showing up.

"Uhh yeah?" I replied nervously

"Um...I-I L-Love you" she told me and blushed. Oh great.

"I-I Dont know" I Told her, "Give me time" I Said and left.

UGH! I HATE FEELINGS! They bring you down. I Walked down the road and sighed, what am I going to do now?

"Hello there boy" An old man walked up to me, he was about 69 years old, but he still had his red hair with strands of white. "Do I know you?" I Asked him "Cause I don't think i do". He smiled "Time is precious, but truth is more precious than time" and with that, he disappeared. i Thought about it that night, I Wondered and wondered, Why?

With that I Drifted to a Deep sleep. The man re-appeared in my dreams. He talked to me. He wanted me to always remember what he said. I sat there wondering again, why? Is Life a mere dream? A fleeting shadow on a cloudy day,Life goes by fast and a lot of it is forgotten or either lost and most of what you remember in life is just a dream instead of reality. I Barely remember my past, but its coming back. I Just wondered that whole day, "Bro?" Jake asked. I Ignored him and started sobbing for no reason. I don't know why and I probably never will know.

Thats when it hit me. I Never really known that much about life, thats because I Haven't really lived one. Well today was the day I CHANGED!

I Headed outside only to meet the random girl. "So have you thought about it yet?" she told me "..I Can't..Im sorry" I told her and ran away, I Headed to Marcy's place, She opened the door. "Hey wee-" I Kissed her passionately, she pulled back and slapped me. Great, she probably hate- she kissed me. We pulled back when we needed air, "So are we-?" "Yes we are." she told me then kissed me again.

We decided to keep this a secret from the others.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course i do"

"Good"

she kissed me again ***Yeah they kissed a lot* **and we left for school.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Why r u so happy?" Jake said. Ahh, if only he knew "Nothin" I said and got up "Well...Im off" I Told them and ran. I Met up with marceline near a school. We had a small picnic before class started again. That night the man appeared again. He smiled at me and told me to move on. I Smiled back knowing i Finally had a good life.

Then again, the world proved me wrong. I Saw Marceline Kissing Landon. I Knew I Couldn't do anything about it, All I Could do is cry about it inside.

Why? Why? **WHY!? **This is frustrating you know? Im happy, then Im sad, then im happy again, then im heartbroken. I-Its just, no! No more words can explain it. It's over, it was over from the beginning...

I Grab my ELECTRIC Guitar

**_There's no use to try and suppress_**  
**_It's always there reminding_**  
**_The one wound that never forgets_**  
**_Open and undying_**  
**_Always alive, always inside_**

How dare she?! I LOVED HER?!

**_And no one comes out the same_**  
**_Love always leaves a mark_**  
**_The scars give it all away_**  
**_Burned in your heart_**  
**_Love will leave a mark_**

Love will leave a mark.. That mark will haunt you every day

**_Twisting, tearing apart_**  
**_Holding me together_**  
**_Changing every thought_**  
**_Haunting me forever_**  
**_Always inside_**

It seems as the image keeps haunting me. It tears my heart

**_And no one comes out the same_**  
**_Love always leaves a mark_**  
**_The scars give it all away_**  
**_Burned in your heart_**  
**_Love will leave a mark_**

I Will never be the same...

**_With every tear in every sound_**  
**_Consumed with fire that never burns out_**  
**_Finding a way through the dark_**  
**_Love will leave a mark_**

Love is dark and dangerous...

I End the song ***The song was Love will leave a mark by Red* **and Find marceline staring at me. I Hold back the tears and leave..

* * *

Jay: OH NO SHE DIDNT

Finn: Lolz

Jay: IF I GET 16 REVIEWS I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE 2,000 WORDS :D

Finn: AWESOME!

Jay: Ikr..

Finn: No..I Mean the song

Jay: D:

Ran: R&R!


	7. New Normal Days

**Jay: Happy New Year Bitches! I Said I would continue sooner,but whatevs**

**pkus it's hard keeping up with School and 3 stories...**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

Fuck Life! I Mean...I Dont Need Her! Or...Do I? Ya know what!? Fuck that!

I Punched a tree til my knuckles bled. I Cried and fell on my knees. "Bro?! Bro!? Wake Up! No! NOO!" Jake yelled before i fainted.

* * *

I Woke up in the Hospital. "Rgghh...B-Bro? Wha-what happened?" I Asked weakly, "Y-You passed out, I found you near a tree, you knuckles were bleeding" he replied. "Thank God your okay...I-I Cant manage to lose you.." He sobbed "Hey Bro...I Will never leave you" I smiled weakly "I Swear". Then I drifted into sleep.

I Heard crying...Wait, crying? No way...Marcy? "F-Finn, im so sorry!" she cried "Landon came at me and started to kiss me an-" interrupted her "Thats a lie, i SAW YOU KISS BACK!" I Raised my voice. Damn, Im coughing up blood. "Doctor! Come in!" she yelled, things went black again.

* * *

_Oh Damn...Wait, where am I? _

_"Your Back Buddy!" Tom C- Well whatever. You Know him.._

_"Missed you too!" i Grinned_

_"What about me?!" Abe yelled._

_"I Dont Know...What about you?" I Replied_

_"..."_

_"Just Kidding Bro! C'Mere!" i Gave him a hug._

_"Ya gotta go buddy" He said with a soft, but sad smile._

_I Frowned "Ok, see ya later guys!" I Yelled back at them after running through the light._

* * *

I Groaned in pain, Wait. Wheres Jake?! Oh Wait nevermind, he's sleeping. The Doctor came in with a straight face, "Your free to go" he said and left right away. I Heard Jake sigh, he smiled right afterwards though. "Lets go now" Jake said while extending his hand.

It was pouring rain outside, but I didn't mind at all. Rest of the day was boring, it all seemed like an old sad movie if you asked me. Where a Teen falls in love, then gets heartbroken afterwards. Yet, they still get a happy ending, well most of the time they do.

I Put on a plain black t-shirt on and some grey jeans and Blue Nikes. I Quickly took the soccer ball from the shelf and went out into the pouring rain.

Most would think it would be crazy to play soccer in the rain, but im way over crazy by now. It's weird how it all changed in one day, in one hour, in one life...I Randomly started crying and held on to the ball, falling on my knees. Oh how long i've waited to do that.

"_HEY BUDDY! DONT GIVE UP!"_

Ugh who is it? IM IN A DRAMATIC SAD MOMENT HERE?!

_"Tommy here!"_

Yeah alright what do you want?

_"Yeah alright, you know how much Marcy's in Pain?"_

Why should I care?...

_"Cause, she...isn't less of a victim as you are.."_

How...?

_"Landon.."_

Now that I think about it. I Never heard Marcy's story...Geez, how did it come to this? Normal Teen, Normal Life. Now its a whole globbing mess! Ugh, alright, gotta go talk to Marcy about this.

I Leave the ball and start running like crazy. I Head to Marceline's house only to hear...Crying?

"GET UP BITCH!" A guy with white hair yelled..Ash?

Marcy whimpered. I gotta do something...

I Burst through the door. "Let her go Ash!" I yelled in rage.

"Hmm...Nah, so go fuck yourself." He replied.

I kicked him in the stomach then Kicked hI'm down even further.

"D-Damn.." He groaned in pain then fainted.

"FINN!" Marcy hugged me, I felt the tears on my shirt. "Marcy I'm so so sorry I-" I was cut off by a kiss, "Let's go home Finn.." She said with a smile.

* * *

Two weeks have past and everything went normal, wimpy me came back sadly, Marcy became cool again. Sad stories never seemed to exist.

BMO just said thank god we were safe after we explained what happened. Bonnie was crying and slapped me but then hugged me. Amber did the same thing Bonnie did...Jake didn't care.

So, I guess we resume with our regular schedule now. Normal teens, Normal Day, Normal Life.

* * *

**Jay: Sorry it wasn't longer but whatever.**

**Darren: We now return to our regular stuff so umm...Be happy!**

**Alice: yeah and R&R! **


End file.
